Bath Time
by Caliguana
Summary: This is a quick one shot in a series of stories of writing.


I don't own naruto

---------------------

Naruto sat in the bubble bath playing with the a rubber ducky and humming to himself. "I haven't had a bath in a while! it's always shower shower shower because of all the missions!" He snuggled farther down into the warm water "I could get used to this...Sasuke and I used to take baths like this..." He closed his eyes and went under coming back up only to have his eyes quickly covered. Naruto thrashed slightly how had he not sensed this intruder!" Relax said the voice in a hushing tone..." Naruto growled why would he listen to a voice that had just blinded him! "Let me go you basterd are you afraid to face me head to head so you sneak up on me!" Naruto bellowed swishing water around the tub and onto the floor. "Just listen to be do- dumbass and you won't get hurt." Naruto growled in the back of his throat once again but that was quickly changed to a sharp intake of breath then a wimper when the myserious person had reached down and ran a hand over his manhood. "Wh-what are you doing you per-pervert!" Naruto asked to scared to move at this point, what was this man going to do to him? Was he going to be raped? These thoughts frightened Naruto and made the boy regain his will to fight back. The person groaned as he was elbowed in the side.

"Calm down Naruto" the voice yelled. This made Naruto flinch the voice... it knew his name but how? Did naruto know this person? While Naruto paused to gather his thoughts the voice grabbed two towels from a rack nearby, still keeping naruto blinded, and made a quick blind fold out of one of the towels. The other towel was used to bind Naruto's hands to a pole in the bathtub. "Tha better" The voice said with a tone of smugness in his voice. Naruto thrashed his feet about in a attempt to kick the stranger. Kyuubi i need your strength come on! The red aura did not start flowing through the blond. KYUUBI!!!! the blonde yelled in his head, the fox was not helping him why? Naruto bit his lip as he felt the person start running his hands over every inch of his flesh. "What do you want from me?" Naruto asked the man in a slightly pleading tone. "Oh i think you know what i want" The man muttered and ran his hands over Naruto's front leading his hands down down down untill a little gasp was heard from the blonde. Naruto bit his bottom lip not wanting to allow the stranger the pleasure of hearing his gasps and moans. "S-stop it" he begged.

The voice laughed and leaned fowards and kissed Naruto's nipple. Naruto groaned and shifted his legs. "Ngh!!!" he started panting slightly his body slowly taking over. "Why are you doing thi- Ah!!!" Naruto stiffened and took out a sharp breath when he felt something large enter his body. "No no!" He cried tears starting to seep under the towel and run down his cheek. "It hurts!" he cried. The person leaned fowards and kissed Naruto's lips then licked the tears away. Naruto wimpered and his body started shaking slightly. The stranger smirked and kissed Naruto's neck and laughed slightly "Your cute when you scream" (1) Naruto flinched and gasped "Sasuke?" The stranger flinched and the strange disappeared, Naruto suddently felt empty and began screaming Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke Sasuke!!! SASUKE!!" He screamed suddenly learching fowards and gasping heavily, he was able to see once more, he looked around and was suprised to find himself in the hospital. "What the..." Sakura walked in holding a cup of tea "Naruto!" She ran over to teh boy placing the tea on the side table. Naruto looked at her"what happened?" She looked at him like he was crazy "You were drowning in the bathtub you must have went unconcious or something good thing we found you in time!" Sakura explained. Naruto put a hand to his neck and looked down "That's so unreal..."

---------------------------------------

It was a dream for all who don't understand.

No sasuke did not put his shaft inside Naruto it was his fingers

1. your cute when you scream is a story by kativachan the person i am writing these stories for check them out!!


End file.
